Dni
by Lossie
Summary: Seria miniaturek. Mówi się, że wszystkie dni są takie same. Jednak, tak naprawdę, każdy jest inny, a niektóre są po prostu wyjątkowe. HG/SS w tle.
1. Dzień Bez Uśmiechu

**DZIEŃ BEZ UŚMIECHU**

Jest taki jeden dzień w roku, gdy nasz dom wypełnia jedynie cisza.

Dzwoniąca w uszach, wręcz nieprzyjemna i po części przerażająca. Taka, którą boję się przerwać, bo czuję, że ona jest w tym momencie na miejscu i że komuś, kogo kocham ponad wszystko, jest potrzebna. Z tej miłości nie przerywam jej, lecz trwam, wpatrując się w zastygłe twarze moich bliskich i wsłuchując się w bicie własnego serca. Zastanawiam się jednocześnie, czy ta cisza kiedyś zamieni się w hałas i dochodzę w końcu do wniosku, że nie, ponieważ ta cisza, to milczenie, jest tego dnia _odpowiednie_.

- W tym dniu się nie uśmiechamy, Eileen - powiedział tata, gdy mając niewiele ponad pięć lat, zapytałam, dlaczego jest najsmutniejszy akurat tego dnia . - Ten dzień jest przeszłością, wspomnieniami... Dzień po dniu, Eileen. Pierwszy, gdy byliśmy wolni. Pierwszy, w którym dostrzegliśmy, jak wielką ofiarę ponieśliśmy dla tej wolności.

Tata był mądry. Zresztą, nadal jest. Kochany, spokojny tata, który zawsze patrzy na nas z taką troską i miłością tylko tego dnia, jakby się bał, że zaraz znikniemy i zostawimy go samego. Wiem, że to jedyna rzecz, której tak naprawdę się boi - że któregoś dnia obudzi się sam, bez nas, bez mamy, bez czegoś, za czym może schować swoje emocje i prawdziwe uczucia, o których nigdy nie mówi. Tata najbardziej boi się straty i jestem w stanie go zrozumieć, dlatego zawsze, gdy mówię mu, że go kocham, dodaję, że nigdy go nie opuszczę. Nie lubię patrzeć na smutek i strach malujące się w jego oczach, choć wciąż nie jestem w stanie do końca ich zrozumieć.

Mama, gdy ją o to pytam, mówi, że tata stracił wiele na wojnie. Gdy pytam, co dokładnie, milknie i spuszcza wzrok, kończąc tym samym temat. Wiem, że nie chcą mi powiedzieć. Nikt nie chce rozmawiać o tej wojnie, a ja uważam, że to by wszystkim pomogło. Wyrzucenie z siebie tego całego bólu, samotności, cierpienia i ciszy. Nie robienie z tego tabu.

Al Potter się ze mną zgadza. Nie tylko on. Każde dziecko "zwycięzców" i "przegranych" nie lubi tego dnia - dnia po Rocznicy - w którym rodzice zamykają się w swoich pokojach, zawsze oddzielnie, i udają, że świat wokoło nie istnieje.

Wydaje mi się, że tego dnia nagle zamiera wszystko. To dzień wolny od nauki, więc uczniowie snują się po szkole bez celu, wpatrzeni w gdzieś w przestrzeń. Nikt nie zawraca sobie głowy grzecznościami, nawet nauczyciele tego dnia są inni. Milczący, oderwani od rzeczywistości.

- Pokolenie rodziców - powiedział kiedyś Al, dostrzegając moje spojrzenie.

Al zna mnie, rozumie i kocha. Wiem o tym. Wiem również, że nigdy mnie nie zostawi, choć wie, że mój tata go nie lubi.

_"On jest Potterem!"_ - warczy zawsze, czerwony ze złości. Jakby "bycie Potterem" sprawiało, że coś jest z Albusem nie tak - że mniej mnie kocha, mniej rozumie, mniej docenia. Albus jest przecież dobrym, mądrym człowiekiem i Ślizgonem. Jak ja, Greg, Scorpius... Nie pozwoli mnie skrzywdzić.  
Czasami myślę, że tata jest po prostu zazdrosny i znów się boi, że go zostawię. Dlatego się nie złoszczę, tylko przytulam się do niego i mówię spokojnie, że wciąż będę jego córką, tak jak Greg wciąż będzie jego synem, i że zawsze będziemy go kochać.

Odpycha mnie i odchodzi. Nie dlatego, że mnie nie kocha. Po prostu nie lubi przy mnie płakać, a zawsze płacze, gdy mówię mu, że go kocham. Jakby to było coś złego. Jakby to, że ma kochającą rodzinę było czymś, na co nie zasłużył. Lubię wtedy myśleć, że tata jest jednak trochę głupi. W pewnych kwestiach pewnie jest. Jak wszyscy.

Tak mówi Al, a ja mu wierzę, bo on wie o pewnych sprawach dużo więcej, niż ja. Jego ojciec, Harry, jest podobno największym bohaterem tej wojny, o której nikt nie chce mówić. Nie wiem, jak jest z tym byciem i nie-byciem bohaterem. Nikt nie opowiada o tym, co się wtedy działo, więc ciężko mi ocenić, jak wygląda prawda. Nie mniej dopuszczam do siebie myśl, że Harry Potter jest bohaterem. Staram się, jak wszystkie inne "dzieci pokolenia wojny", ogarnąć to wszystko, ale ciężko mi to idzie. Wojna jest dla mnie pojęciem abstrakcyjnym. Nigdy jej nie doświadczyłam, więc szczerze wątpię, żebym nawet po szczegółowej opowieści była w stanie wszystko odpowiednio dopasować, jakoś to ogarnąć i zrozumieć - tak naprawdę.

Zastanawiam się, czy Greg wie coś więcej, czy też jest trzymany w niewiedzy - bo tak jest lepiej. Myślę, że nie wie. O tym się nie mówi. Nawet na przyjęciach z okazji Rocznicy, wszyscy są milczący i nikt nie ma ochoty na zabawę. Nie ma rozmów, tylko muzyka, szmer szeptów i stukot kieliszków. Udajemy, że nic się nie dzieje. To mi przypomina stypę po pogrzebie dziadka, na której mama siedziała sztywno i nie płakała, choć widać było, że bardzo cierpi.

Nazywam się Eileen Snape, mam dziewiętnaście lat. W tym roku kończę szkołę i wychodzę za mąż za Albusa Pottera.

Wiem, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zrozumiem swoich rodziców, Potterów, Weasleyów, Malfoyów, Longbottomów, moich profesorów i tych wszystkich, którzy milczą i nie uśmiechają się drugiego maja - w dzień po Rocznicy Ostatniej Bitwy o Hogwart.  
Wiem, że moja mama, Hermiona, wciąż będzie płakać bezgłośnie w kuchni, myśląc, że nie widzę jej łez.  
Wiem, że mój tata, Severus, wciąż będzie się bał, że któregoś dnia nas straci i że będzie płakał, i wychodził, za każdym razem, gdy powiem mu, że już nigdy nie będzie sam.  
Wiem, że rodzice będą do końca życia wstydzić się tych łez - wylanych za przeszłość, za wspomnienia i za pamięć o tych, którzy dali nam wolność - choć jest to bardzo głupie z ich strony.  
Wiem, że ten ból nie minie szybko i że kilka następnych pokoleń będzie również celebrować „Dzień Bez Uśmiechu", jak nazywam go od czternastu lat.  
Wiem, że mimo wszystko będę szczęśliwa, bo nawet ten dzień i wszystko, co z nim związane, nie jest w stanie przyćmić reszty mojego życia, które jest naprawdę dobre i bezpieczne.

W tym roku mija dwadzieścia pięć lat od końca wojny. Świat chyba niewiele się zmienił od tego czasu. Jest tylko spokojniejszy, ale tak samo pusty i cichy, jak wtedy, o ile nie bardziej. W ten dzień czuję, że kiedyś stało się coś, o czym nie mam pojęcia i dlatego wciąż przeżywam go w ciszy, smutku i żałobie, choć nie znam - i nigdy nie poznam - tego, za czym płaczę i czego żałuję. 


	2. Dzień Otwartego Serca

**DZIEŃ OTWARTEGO SERCA**

Przez zdecydowaną większość tego dnia byłam sama.

Nie dlatego, że nagle wszyscy – rodzina, przyjaciele, Al – postanowili mnie opuścić. Po prostu czułam, że jeżeli zostanę tam z nimi i zajmę się ostatnimi przygotowaniami do ślubu, zwariuję, albo ogarną mnie wątpliwości, czy naprawdę warte jest to tyle zachodu. Nie chcę psuć tego dnia mamie i przyszłej teściowej, które z wyraźną radością dopinają wszystko na ostatni guzik.

Moja mama, co jest dość zrozumiałe, denerwuje się trochę bardziej.

- Moja jedyna córka wychodzi za mąż – muszę się przejmować! - mówi i patrzy na mnie karcąco, gdy proszę, by się uspokoiła i na chwilę usiadła.

Z mamą jest zawsze ten sam problem: chce, by wszystko było perfekcyjne. Jakby nie było najważniejsze to, że wychodzę za mąż za człowieka, którego kocham i który kocha mnie.

W tym momencie, w tym dniu przed ślubem, dla mamy ważna jest lista gości, powoli gotujący się gulasz i ciasto, na które zamówienie tata dostarczył za późno i nie wiadomo, czy zdążą je zrobić na czas.  
Z kolei pani Potter sprawdza po raz kolejny, czy moja sukienka jest czysta, a szata jej syna wyprasowana. Raz po raz przestawia zaklęciem meble, zmienia kolor obrusów i firanek, wymienia kwiaty w wazonach – z róż na stokrotki, ze stokrotek na słoneczniki, ze słoneczników na róże, i tak w około – konsultując się w międzyczasie z moją mamą.

Patrzyłam na to przez kilka godzin, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ja nie potrafię odnaleźć w sobie radości, która błyszczy w ich oczach i nie mogę zdobyć się na uśmiech, rozjaśniający im twarze? Dlaczego ja, patrząc na przygotowania do swojego „wielkiego dnia", czuję, że coś bezpowrotnie tracę?

Patrzę w jasne, lipcowe niebo i nie potrafię odnaleźć w sobie odpowiedzi na te pytania, choć zadaję je sobie wkoło.  
Spacer po rozległej łące, szum, uginającej się pod naporem wiatru, trawy, ciepłe, pachnące kwiatami powietrze, które owiewa moją twarz – to wszystko pomaga mi na chwilę zapomnieć, że coś jest nie tak z tym moim szczęściem, do którego dążyłam wytrwale przez tyle lat.

Wieczorem, gdy wracam do domu, mamy wciąż nie ma. Nadal jest w Norze i pomaga w przygotowaniach. Mogę sobie wyobrazić ją biegającą w ciemności po ogrodzie, z twarzą oświetloną różdżką, dyrygującą panem Potterem, Gregiem, Jamesem, Albusem, Scorpiusem i całą resztą ludzi, która również chce, by ten dzień był wyjątkowy.  
Ze zdziwieniem odkrywam, że w kuchni pali się światło. Gdy tam wchodzę, widzę tatę, siedzącego nad filiżanką herbaty.

_Co on tu robi?_ - pytam sama siebie, patrząc na jego bladą, poznaczoną zmarszczkami twarz i smutne oczy.

- Coś się stało? - Siadam naprzeciw i dotykam delikatnie jego dłoni. Są zimne i lekko drżą. - Tato?

- Wszystko w porządku, Eileen. - Uśmiecha się w ten swój sposób – trochę z goryczą, trochę z radością. Nie lubię tego uśmiechu, bo wiem, że nie oznacza on wcale wesołości. Jego oczy wciąż są smutne, ale spojrzenie staje się cieplejsze. Znika z niego ta pustka, która mnie zawsze trochę przeraża.

- Na pewno? - Zaciskam mocniej palce i uśmiecham się również, trochę zachęcająco. Tata nie lubi się zwierzać, mówić o uczuciach, a w każdym razie nigdy nie robi tego z własnej woli. Jesteśmy w tym do siebie podobni i pewnie dlatego prawie zawsze, gdy pytam, odpowiada szczerze.

- Potter. Od jutra będziesz Eileen Potter – mówi cicho, spokojnie – a nie Eileen Snape. To brzmi inaczej. Znaczy co innego. Od jutra już nie będziesz moją córką, a żoną Albusa Pottera...

- Wygadujesz głupoty. - Zaczynam się śmiać. Tata jest czasami taki... Taki nieporadny. Nie pasuje to do niego i zazwyczaj potrafi zapanować nad tą częścią siebie – tą nieporadną, niezdecydowaną, niepewną. Czasami jednak obawy i strach o nas są silniejsze, niż przyzwyczajenie do trzymania wszystkiego w sobie.

- Możliwe. - Wzrusza ramionami, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Nie lubisz mojego teścia, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że... W pewnym sensie, będziecie rodziną – stwierdzam, zabierając mu filiżankę i upijając z niej łyk mocnej, czarnej herbaty.

- To było bardzo odkrywcze – parska, patrząc na mnie z politowaniem i odbierając mi filiżankę. - Herbata jest w imbryku. Nalej sobie, dziecko.

- Mam imię, wiesz? - Uśmiecham się do niego lekko, ale nalewam sobie herbaty do oddzielnej filiżanki.

- Uciekłaś zaraz po obiedzie. - Patrzy na mnie przez chwilę z uwagą, ignorując to, co powiedziałam. Zna mnie chyba najlepiej i zawsze wie, gdy coś jest nie tak. - Może coś stało się z tobą, a nie ze mną?

Jestem zestresowana i to pewnie dlatego zaczynam płakać, chociaż wcale nie jestem smutna. To tylko nerwy. Nic więcej.

- Strach jest naturalny przed tak ważnym wydarzeniem. - Tata przesiada się bliżej i otacza mnie ramieniem. Przytulam się do niego jak mała dziewczynka, wciąż płacząc bezgłośnie i przeklinając w duchu swoją sentymentalność. Może tata ma rację? Może faktycznie cała moja niepewność bierze się stąd, że boję się tego, co się wydarzy – opuszczenia rodzinnego domu, życia „na swoim", przyszłości z Albusem?

- Wszyscy się z tego cieszą. Al, Score, James, nawet Greg specjalnie wrócił ze stażu w Egipcie, żeby... Żeby być świadkiem. A ja... Nie wiem, nie potrafię... Nie umiem... Uch, nawet nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć! - Ocieram łzy ze złością i wyswobadzam się z uścisku taty, który słucha mnie cierpliwie, jak zawsze. - Wiesz, tato, myślałam, że takie decyzje, zmiany... Że to wszystko jest łatwiejsze.

- Wybór nigdy nie jest łatwy. Nie ma jednego, pewnego „tak" i jednego, pewnego „nie". Nie można wszystkiego ograniczyć do tych dwóch słów. Czasami trzeba czegoś więcej... - milknie na chwilę – Dwadzieścia pięć lat temu, gdy brałem ślub z twoją matką, ona... Cóż, uciekła chwilę przed rozpoczęciem uroczystości...

- Naprawdę? - Wiem, że na mojej twarzy widać zdziwienie. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że u nich wszystko przebiegło... Sprawnie. Rodzice się nie kłócą. Czasem podyskutują, ale to wydaje się zwykłą formalnością. Jakby lubili się czasem poprzekomarzać, omówić coś w innym tonie, bardziej agresywnie. Wydają się zawsze tak pewni wszystkich swoich wyborów. To trochę niespodziewane, że tak pewny, zgodny związek zaczął się od wątpliwości i strachu.

- Naprawdę. Szukali jej wszyscy goście. Twój przyszły teść stwierdził, że uciekła specjalnie, bo nie chciała za mnie wyjść – sarka, marszcząc brwi, przez co jego twarz nabrała gniewnego wyrazu. Chichoczę, wyobrażając sobie, co się musiało dziać zaraz po tym komentarzu. - Ja ją znalazłem. Siedziała nad jeziorem, na błoniach Hogwartu i patrzyła w niebo, najwyraźniej oczekując, że sam Merlin wypisze jej na nim odpowiedź na wszystkie dręczące ją pytania.

- Braliście ślub w Hogwarcie?

- Tak. Ojciec Scorpiusa był moim świadkiem, a obrażenia po... Ostatniej Bitwie nie pozwalały przenieść go poza Skrzydło Szpitalne. Mogę kontynuować, czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? - pyta, patrząc na mnie wymownie. Tata nienawidzi, gdy mu się przerywa. Uważa to za jawny objaw braku kultury. Szkoda, że sam nie zawsze stosuje się do tej nowej zasady savoir vivre'u.

- Mów. Przecież cię słucham. - Uśmiecham się do niego wesoło, na co on jedynie przewraca oczami, pytając pewnie samego siebie, dlaczego jestem aż tak pyskata.

- Długo rozmawialiśmy. Trochę o naszej przeszłości, trochę o wojnie. W końcu twoja matka zapytała, czy też się boję przyszłości. Tego, co będzie teraz, po wojnie. - Popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy, poważniejąc. - Wiesz, co jej wtedy powiedziałem?

- Nie.

- Że powinna otworzyć się na zmiany, na nieznane i opanować strach przed tym. Każdy się boi, ale niech strach nie uniemożliwia dalszego życia.

Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę, analizując jego słowa. Otworzyć się na zmiany – otworzyć na nie serce, umysł. Pozwolić się porwać światu i żyć, starając się nie bać tego, co mnie czeka.

Następnego dnia, gdy patrzyłam na mojego ojca, nadal rozważałam to, co mi powiedział.

Prowadzona przez niego do Albusa. Śmiejąca się, gdy powiedział do mojego przyszłego męża, że ma się mną opiekować z bardzo złowróżbną miną. Wypowiadająca słowa małżeńskiej przysięgi. Patrząca, jak Severus Snape i Harry Potter – po wielu latach wzajemnej nienawiści – podają sobie dłonie na zgodę, a później opróżniają we dwóch kolejne butelki Ognistej Whiskey, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc w swoim towarzystwie. Widząca zdziwione spojrzenie mamy i teściowej. Patrząca i widząca to wszystko, chyba wtedy zrozumiałam naprawdę, że tata miał, jak zwykle, rację.

Możliwe, że właśnie dlatego tego dnia otworzyłam swoje serce i dałam się ponieść życiu, już nie bojąc się tego, co będzie w tym nieokreślonym „jutro". 


End file.
